Like a shooting Star
by Timlover8531
Summary: My verison of Helter Skelter. Rated T for language.


In Patsy's point of view.

...  
br br "Tommy! Will you just listen to the 2nd verse? I need help. I can't get my transition to land through this chord and-." Jude talked to Tommy.

"Jude, If you can't see, I'm kinda busy right now!" Tommy fired back.

Tommy took the head phones off and talked to Jude, she was pissed.

He was producing that stupid fake chick.

"It's always Karma this, and Karma that! When will you ever have time for me?" Jude asked.

"Just play ball, Jude. I can swing by you house later if I have time." Tommy put one of the phones back over one of his ears.

"Don't even bother!" Jude busted through the studio door and slammed the door.

I chased after Jude.

Finally stopping her, I said,"Come on, Blondie, Let's get away from the studio."

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Pats?" Jude asked back at me, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, I'm mean, let's get out of here." I looked at Jude and smiled, she smiled back.

We jogged up the street and hopped into my car.

Driving through downtown, Jude had asked, "Jamie told me that you have a new demo."

My smile dropped.

"Yeah.." I threw Jude the cd and she stuck it into my cd player.

When the song first came on, Jude bobbed her head to the sound, When the chorus started, she stopped.

"Patsy, you recorded this?" She asked in surprised.

"The band geeks, were of your ex-best friend's doing." I replied.

"Jamie? Jamie did this without telling you first?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

I turned up the radio and the ride was quiet for a few minutes.

"But, you have finished that album right Pats?" Jude asked.

"G Major can kiss my ass."

"Turn left here, I know a place we can go." Jude said.

I turned left.

When I had driven to the place Jude had requested, it was quiet.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My 'chill out' place." Jude answered back.

She sat on a near by rock.

"I come here to.. Chill out."

"Wow. Okay." It sounded babyish.

"Well here.." I grabbed my guitar from the backseat of my car.

"Chill out." I told her while putting on my sun glasses.

"You want me to play you something?" Jude had asked.

"No, Stupid." I answered and sat beside her on the rock.

"Sing." I commanded.

"Sing what?" Jude asked.

"Whatever comes to mind." I answered.

Jude nodded.

"I don't have any paper." Jude said stupidly.

"Here," I took the gutiar from her hands.

"Let me show you."

"And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." I sang.

I handed the gutiar back to Jude.

"See?"

Jude nodded.

"But, what-."

"Jude, you are making this so damn complicated. Just sing what you are feeling." I told her.

"Where do I get the words from?" Jude asked me.

I hit my chest,

"From your heart." I answered.

"Darkness turns to light, It ends tonight, It ends tonight. Just a little insight wont make this right. It's too late to fight, It ends tonight, It ends tonight." Jude sang.

"See now?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jude smiled back.

"Patsy, Jude!" I heard through the trees.

Jamie walked toward us.

"Darius wants a new song A-Sap. We have to get to the studio." Jamie grabbed my hand.

I stood still.

"No! Let go of me!" I ripped off his hand.

"Patsy this is important! It's not a game! It's our jobs!" Jamie yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I commanded.

Jamie took a deep breath in and collected himself.

"Come back with me now, Or we are over." Jamie said in a strong tone.

"So if you lose your job, You'll hate my guts." I asked.

Jamie nodded.

"So love or war then right?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Jamie answered.

"Then, I pick war."

I threw a rock into the lake.

"You'll lose your record contract then Patsy!" Jamie yelled again.

"Bye, Bye, record contract." I waved goodbye.

I took a swig out of a tin carrier, Full of whiskey.

"I got something I got to do, Come on Jude." I pulled Jude towards my car.

"Okay."

I drove 90 miles an hour all the way, but when I reached the studio, things would change forever.

We entered the studio, My eyes glared at the people passing, Jude's eyes were filled with worry.

"Darius!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"Patsy! Don't cause such a rucus!" Darius ordered.

"I quit!" I threw in his face.

I pulled Jude with me and we ran to his office, I locked the door behind us.

I quickly found a pen and picked the lock in Darius' file cabniet until I found what I was looking for, My contract.

I carefully put in in my pocket.

Jude unlocked the door then stopped when she saw what I was doing.

I lifted Darius' laptop, full of recorded songs for people's albums, above my head.

"Woah, Woah Pats!" Jude said.

"Back off Blondie." I said as I smashed the computer.

Jamie busted in and I pushed him on top of the shattered glass.

I left Jude dumb-founded as I left the studio and jumped in my car.

When I got in my car I drove to the place I go every night, The Bar.

After drinking myself to death, I felt like driving again.

Going down the highway, I suddenly felt the urge for more liquor.

I reached under the seat and opened the bottle of rum.

I put in the demo Cd of "Shooting star".

"This sucks! Don't buy this shit!" I yelled to the passing cars.

I started laughing at myself.

I had stopped steering completly and started kicking the steering wheel.

Laughing even harder, I had lost track of my thoughts and didn't notice my car run onto the median of the road.

Finishing off the bottle of rum, I looked out the wind shield.

My mouth dropped when I saw that I was heading for a pillar of a bridge.

I smashed into it, hard.

"Like a shooting star." The song ended. 


End file.
